Simple
by Jadeile
Summary: Gaara/Lee. Kimimaro on voitettu ja Konoha on saanut Uchiha Sasuken takaisin kotiin. Lee puolestaan keksi reissun aikana, että haluaa Gaarasta ystävänsä. Vaan mitä kyseinen henkilö pitää ideasta? DISCONTINUED eli jatkoa ei tule, jollei tapahtu ihmettä.
1. Päätös

**Disclaimer:** En omista Narutoa, ainoastaan lainaan hahmoja ja konseptia, enkä saa kirjoittamisesta mitään rahallista korvausta.

**Varoitukset:** Tulee ajan mittaan sisältämään shounen-aita, tarkemmin sanottuna GaaLeetä eli Gaara x Lee. Jos et pidä, älä lue.

**A/N:** Tämä fic on yhteydessä SasuNaru-ficciini, Complicatediin, mikä tarkoittaa käytännössä sitä, että samat tapahtumat pätevät molemmissa ficeissä. Eli Sasuke ei mennyt Orochimarun luokse ja harrastaa valokuvausta. Nejillä on tunteita Sakuraa kohtaan. Tentenillä ja Kankuroulla tulee olemaan suhde. Ja niin edelleen. Ja kaikki tämän ficin tapahtumat pätevät Complicatedissa.

Tätä ficciä ymmärtääkseen ei silti ole pakko lukea Complicatedia, koska käytännössä tämä tapahtuu ennen Complicatedin "nykyhetkeä", eikä Sasuken ja Naruton toilailut muutenkaan hirveästi vaikuta Gaaran ja Leen juttuihin.

* * *

Aurinko teki laskuaan Konohagakure no Satossa. Juuri muutama tunti sitten Sasuke oli kuin ihmeen kaupalla saatu takaisin Konohaan. Ei niin, ettei Lee olisi luottanut Naruton ainutlaatuiseen kykyyn saada Sasuke muuttamaan mielensä, mutta oli se silti positiivinen yllätys kun Kakashi-sensei oli kuljettanut heidät kylään hieman sen jälkeen kun Lee ja muut urheat geninit oli noudettu metsästä. Molemmat olivat olleet todella huonossa kunnossa. Lee ei tiennyt, miten Naruto oli pystynyt kääntämään jääräpäisen Sasuken pään, mutta lopputulos oli se mikä ratkaisi. Prinses- Sasuke oli pelastettu ja pahikset lyöty! Tapausta voisi muuten vaikka juhlistaa, mutta valitettavasti noin puoli Konohaa oli sairaalassa katalan Orochimarun vuoksi, eivätkä loputkaan olleet elämänsä kunnossa. Lee itse kuului jälkimmäiseen ryhmään.

Lee istui harjoittelukentän laidalla nojaten puuta vasten. Hänen vasenta jalkaansa kivisti ikävästi, mutta hän oli jo tottunut siihen. Hän ei ollut ollut kunnossa muutenkaan, eikä Kimimaro-taistelu ollut ainakaan auttanut asiaa. Mutta ei se mitään, hän pärjäisi kyllä. Sitä paitsi kyseinen taistelu ei todellakaan ollut mennyt hukkaan! Ensinnäkin Naruto oli Leen jalon teon ansiosta päässyt Kimimaron ohitse ja Sasuken perään. Toisinnakin Lee oli saanut tilaisuuden tutustua uuteen ja eheään Gaaraan! Tai ehkä tuo oli väärin sanottu. No, ainakin punapäässä oli tapahtunut selvä muutos parempaan päin! Tämä oli jopa avautunut Leelle. Ainakin vähän.

Vihreään pukeutuneen ninjan kasvoille nousi leveä virne. Hän oli jo silloin miettinyt asiaa, mutta kunnon Päätöksen hän oli tehnyt vasta kotona. Päätös oli, että hänestä ja Gaarasta tulisi vielä hyvät ystävät! Ja hänen Päätöksensä eivät olleet tusinatavaraa, eli se pitäisi niin varmasti kuin hänen nimensä oli Rock Lee! Hän saisi Gaaran ystävystymään kanssaan, ei väliä kauanko aikaa ja paljonko vaivaa siihen menisi! YOSH!

"Lee, mitä sinä…?" paikalle hetki sitten ilmaantunut Tenten kysyi. Hän katsoi Leen ylväästi pystyssä töröttävää peukaloa mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan. Lee virnisti leveästi.

"Tein juuri Päätöksen!" hän sanoi ylpeänä ja katsoi Tenteniä hiilenmustat silmät tuikkien. Tyttö pyöräytti silmiään.

"Huomasin kyllä. Mietin vain, että mistähän tällä kertaa on kyse?" Tenten kysyi ja loihti kasvoilleen kysyvän hymyn. Leen oma virne vain leveni.

"Ajattelin mennä kysymään Tsunade-samalta missä Gaara-san asuu", Konohan Kaunis Vihreä Peto vastasi iloisesti. Tentenin naama venähti.

"Gaara? Oletko… oletko varma? Tai siis… kai muistat chuunin-kokeet?" Tenten kysyi tunnustellen ja vilkuili Leetä päästä varpaisiin. Erityisesti pää tuntui kiinnostavan tyttöä suuresti.

"Se on mennyttä! Gaara-san on nykyään aivan erilainen. Sitä paitsi se johtui varmasti kokeissa siitä, että tilanne vain karkasi käsistä. Ei hän minua enää yrittäisi tappaa", Lee sanoi ja hymyili tietäväisesti. Tenten näytti erittäin epäuskoiselta, muttei sanonut mitään. Lee oli varmasti vakuuttanut hänet sanoillaan! Sitä paitsi kyllähän Gaarasta näki ulospäinkin, että tämä oli muuttunut mies!

Päätään pudistaen Tenten jatkoi matkaansa mutisten jotain Nejistä.

ooooo

Lee saapui Hokage-tornille ja meni mitä pikimmin Tsunaden toimiston ovelle. Hän koputti oveen kohteliaasti ja kutsun saatuaan astui sisään. Hän oli erittäin positiivisesti yllättynyt nähdessään Gaaran seisovan Tsunaden työpöydän edessä.

"Hei Gaara-san! Arvaatkos kun sinua minä juuri etsinkin! Tai olin aloittamassa", Lee sanoi iloisesti ja asteli punapään vierelle. Gaara katsoi häntä kasvoillaan ilme, jonka selväsikin piti kertoa jotain olennaista. Lee ei kuitenkaan osannut tulkita sitä, vaan kallisti kysyvästi päätään. Gaara nyökkäsi Tsunaden suuntaan, jolloin Lee punastui nolostuneena ja painoi päänsä.

"Anteeksi! Keskeytin varmaan jotain? Voin minä poistua ja odottaa käytävässä, ei minulla ole kiirettä ja-" Lee selitti huitoen villistä käsillään suuntaan ja toiseen. Tsunade kuitenkin keskeytti.

"Rauhoitu Lee… Lee!" Hokage mylväisi ja saikin jumppapukuisen ninjan vaikenemaan entistäkin nolompana. Tsunade-sama hieroi ohimojaan kärsivän oloisena ja loi silmäyksiä edessään seisovista genineistä toiseen. Hän huokaisi.

"Gaara, minä kerroin jo Temarille ja Kankuroulle, kummallekin erikseen, teidän majoituspaikkanne. Eivätkö he kertoneet sitä sinulle? Äh, älä sittenkään vastaa. Lee, vie Gaara hänen majoituspaikkaansa, tässä osoite. Voitte poistua. Poistukaa. Shizune, tule tänne!"

Lee ja Gaara löysivät itsensä sekunnin kuluttua oven ulkopuolelta.

Lee räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa. Hän oli saanut mitä halusi, eikä ollut ehtinyt edes kysyä sitä! Tsunade-sama oli kyllä loistava työssään. Lee virnisti ja katsoi sitten Hokagen hänelle tyrkkäämää kallisarvoista lappua, jossa oli Gaaran osoite. Kyllä, Tsunade-sama oli todella pätevä Hokage.

"Onko Hokagenne aina tuollainen?" Gaara kysyi monotonisella äänellä, silmät suunnattuna äsken sulkeutuneeseen oveen. Lee oli puoliksi jo ehtinyt unohtaa, että oli osoitteen lisäksi saanut myös Gaaran mukaansa. Se vain antoi lisäpotkua hänen hyvälle tuulelleen. Heidän upea Hokagensa tosiaan osasi asiansa.

"Kyllä, ainakin on ollut se ajan, mitä on täällä ollut", Lee vastasi silmäillen itsekin toimiston ovea. Hän saattoi kuulla sen läpi kuinka Shizune tiuski jotain heidän Hokagelleen, joka ei kuulostanut pitävän siitä, mikäli tuosta rysähdyksestä pystyi mitään päättelemään. Lee oli erittäin onnellinen, ettei ollut Shizunen asemassa juuri nyt. Itse asiassa nyt taisi olla sopiva aika strategiselle vetäytymiselle mahdollisimman kauas Hokage-tornista. Ei niin, että Lee olisi pelännyt Tsunade-samaa, mutta tällaisissa tilanteissa pieni etäisyys oli vain merkki itsesuojeluvaiston toimimisesta.

"Gaara-san, menemmekö?" Lee kysyi kääntyen hiljaisen punapään puoleen. Tai olisi kääntynyt hänen puoleensa, mikäli kyseinen henkilö olisi vielä ollut siinä, missä oli viimeksi. Lee vilkuili hämmästyneenä ympäriinsä ja huomasikin pian Gaaran, joka oli jo matkalla kohti uloskäyntiä. Lee hymyili ja hölkkäsi tämän perään. Samanlainen ajattelu oli varmasti hyvä merkki.

"Gaara-san, sinä et tiedä minne me olemme menossa", Lee huomautti heidän poistuessaan tornista ja Gaaran edelleen johtaessa joukkoa. Tai siis, kyllähän Gaara varmasti olisi hyvä johtaja, mutta olisi varmaan viisaampaa, jos "kartan" omistaja olisi johdossa?

Hiekkaninja pysähtyi ja käänsi sitten ilmeettömät kasvonsa Leen suuntaan. Konohan Kaunis Vihreä Peto hymyili ja heilautti kädessään olevaa tärkeää osoitelappua. Hän asetti lapun kasvojensa eteen ja vilkaisi siitä osoitteen, jonka painoi välittömästi mieleensä. Hän nyökkäsi ja asteli Gaaran vierelle hymyillen taas leveästi tämän suuntaan. Hän kuvitteli nähneensä Gaaran kohottavan olematonta kulmakarvaansa. Tai, eihän se huono asia ollut, ettei hänellä ollut kulmakarvoja, Leen omat kyllä korvaisivat sen puutteen. Gaaran ilme kuitenkin oli muuttumaton Leen katsoessa tarkemmin.

"Kauanko te viivytte täällä?" Lee kysyi heidän käveltyään jo jonkin aikaa rikkumattomassa hiljaisuudessa. Gaara oli selvästikin hyvin harvasanainen, joten ilmeisesti Leen piti hoitaa puhuminen. Hän myös jätti täysin omaan arvoonsa tämän tuntemuksen, joka Gaaran ympärillä tuntui leijuvan. Sanoin sen voisi kuvata 'älä-puhu-minulle-mitään-tai-kuolet'-tuntemukseksi, mutta Lee oli varma, että se oli vain jäänne entisestä, eikä pätenyt enää.

"Kolmisen kuukautta, enemmän jos on tarvis", Gaara vastasi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Loistavaa, Gaara olisi suhteellisen helposti tavoitettavissa kolme seuraavaa ihastuttavaa kuukautta! Luultavasti Tsunade-sama ei edes tulisi antamaan hänelle heidän rakkaan kylänsä ulkopuolisia tehtäviä, koska Gaara oli kuitenkin Sunan ninja, joten Konohan mainetta ei auttaisi vaikka hän huhkisi kuinka ulkopaikkakunnilla. Ja varmastihan Gaara tekisi töitä oikein kunnolla, tämä oli niin loistava ninja, joten tämä oli varmasti myös hyvin vastuuntuntoinen ja ahkera!

Leelle itselleen Hokage tuskin antaisi mitään tehtäviä, koska tämä oli aina niin huolehtivainen ninjojensa terveydestä ja vahti, että nämä varmasti lepäsivät kunnolla. Niin loistava Hokage! Hän ei siis itsekään olisi lähdössä minnekään Konohasta. Todella täydellinen aika siis solmia Ikuinen Ystävyyssuhde!

"Hienoa! Eikös se ole mukavaa välillä viettää aikaa vehreässä Konohagakuressa? Ei millään pahalla, en halua loukata maatanne, mutta luulisi autiomaankin jo pitkästyttävän pidemmän päälle", Lee vastasi hilpeään äänensävyyn. Gaara vain vilkaisi hänen suuntaansa ja vaikeni taas kokonaan. Parin minuutin hiljaisuuden jälkeen Lee päätteli, ettei vastausta sittenkään tulisi. Gaaran kanssa kommunikointi oli vieläkin haastavampaa kuin Nejin kanssa puhuminen. Neji sentään tuhahteli välillä, Gaara taas ei tehnyt sitäkään. Ei niin, että kumpikaan vaihtoehto olisi huono! Neji kuitenkin osoitti tuhahtelullaan, että kuunteli Leen puheita. Gaara taas luultavasti osoitti hiljaisuudellaan, että halusi ennemmin kuulla Leen puhetta kuin omaansa. Niin jaloa, antaa oma puheenvuoronsa mieluummin toiselle, joka tahtoi puhua!

"Tiedätkö yhtään millaisia tehtäviä sinulle on tiedossa? Minä päättelin, että Tsunade-sama pitäisi sinut ja sisaruksesi Konohan muurien sisäpuolella, koska…" Lee päätti täyttää hiljaisuuden sitten yksin, kyllä hänellä asiaa riittäisi. Ehkä Gaarakin avautuisi enemmän, kunhan tottuisi Leehen paremmin. Olihan tämä Kimimaro-taistelunkin aikana ja jälkeen puhunut. Ja vielä erittäin viisaita! Gaaralla olisi varmasti niin paljon sanottavaa, kunhan tämän saisi vain sanomaan sen.

Pian he olivat perillä Gaaran ja tämän sisarusten asunnolla, eikä punapää ollut pukahtanutkaan matkan aikana. Se nyt saattoi johtua siitä, että Leen jutut olivat niin mukaansatempaavan mielenkiintoisia, ettei Gaara tahtonut keskeyttää. Vaikka ei tämä sen puoleen ollut nyökkäillyt tai edes katsonut Leehen päin sinä aikana. Se oli kuitenkin vain pikku juttu, kyllä se siitä ajan kanssa, niinhän?

"Täällä ollaan", Lee ilmoitti ja pysähtyi oven viereen. Vihdoin Gaara käänsi katseensa hänen suuntaansa ja jopa nyökkäsi. Se oli selvä merkki, tämä oli kauniin ystävyyden alku!

Lee teki kuuluisan Hyvä Tyyppi-poseerauksensa ja oli intoa täynnä. Gaaran turkoosit silmät laajenivat hitusen. Ainakin Lee kuvitteli nähneensä niin tapahtuvan. Sekin ilmeen värähdys oli kuitenkin niin lyhytkestoinen, että saattoihan Lee vain kuvitellakin. Tosin täytyihän sen tapahtuva, eihän Gaara sentään aivan ilmeetön ollut?

Gaara käänsi katseensa ovelle ja käveli suoraan Leen ohitse. Vihreään pukeutunut ninja väisti ja hyvästeli Gaaran tämän avatessa oven ja astuessa sisään. Oli nimittäin aivan selvä, että Leetä ei tällä kertaa kutsuttu sisään. No, se ei tarkoittanut varmastikaan mitään, johtui varmaan vain siitä, etteivät he vielä tunteneet hyvin, eikä Gaara myöskään tiennyt missä kunnossa asunto oli. Eihän nyt vierasta voisi päästää sisään, mikäli asunto olisi aivan sekaisin.

Gaara ei vastannut hyvästelyihin mitenkään, sulki vain oven perässään ja askelista päätellen käveli peremmälle. No, se selvästi oli vain Gaaran tapa, siitä tuskin kannattaisi mitään johtopäätöksiä vetää…


	2. Tuhoaamiainen ja harjoittelua

**Simple**

Aamuaurinko vasta pilkotti puiden takaa herätyskellon alkaessa piipittää eräässä asunnossa. Käsi ilmaantui salamannopeasti kellon yläpuolelle ja painoi nappia, joka sai piipityksen loppumaan. Sitten kyseinen käsi palasi lähemmäs omistajaansa vain vetäytyäkseen jälleen kauemmas Rock Leen venytellessä raukeasti. Oli taas uusi ihana aamu Konohagakure no Satossa ja Konohan Kaunis Vihreä Peto nousi ottamaan se vastaan.

"Ensin aamiainen ja sitten minun täytyy juosta 100 kierrosta kylän ympäri! Jos en pysty siihen, niin… niin en saanutkaan juosta niin monta kierrosta, koska muuten Tsunade-sama vetää henkilökohtaisesti jalkani merimiessolmulle ja jättää ne siten… Minun täytyy juosta 20 kierrosta kylän ympäri kiirettä pitämättä, enkä saa juosta ylimääräisiä kierroksia! Jos rikon sääntöä, niin minun täytyy itse mennä tarjoamaan jalkani solmittavaksi Tsunade-samalle! Yosh!" Lee aloitti päivänsä aina samalla tapaa. Ennen onnettomuutta Chuunin-kokeessa, ei hän tietenkään kaunaa kantanut tai muuta, hän oli tavannut juosta 100 kierrosta joka aamu. Se oli rutiini, eikä sitä ollut tarkoitus rikkoa suurentamalla tavoitteita joka kerta. Ne sata kierrosta olivat oikeastaan kuin kevyttä lämmittelyä päivän muulle harjoittelulle, niiden ei ollut tarkoituskaan kasvattaa kuntoa, korkeintaan pitää se perustasolla.

Chuunin-kokeen jälkeen hänen oli kuitenkin täytynyt hieman muuttaa aamuohjelmaansa. Alkuvaiheessa hän oli hädin tuskin saanut vuoteesta poistua ja sen jälkeen hän oli lähinnä saanut kävellä muutaman kierroksen sairaalan ympäri. Vasta Kimimaron jälkeen hän oli saanut jatkaa harjoittelujaan edes lähes normaalisti. Silti rajoitteita oli vielä paljon, eikä niitä auttanut rikkoa. Eli 20 kierrosta sitten. Tosin se vaati edelleen totuttelua ja joka-aamuista omien puheidensa korjailua. Mutta Tsunade-sama varmasti tiesi Leetä paremmin, että mikä tälle oli hyväksi.

Lee nousi ylös sängystään ja petasi sen, sitten hän kaivoi kaapistaan esiin puhtaan vihreän jumppapuvun ja veti sen ylleen. Sen jälkeen hän vielä kääri käsiinsä kunnon rullalliset sideharsoa ja aamu saattoi virallisesti alkaa! Yosh, nyt oli Tehoaamiaisen vuoro!

"Ittadakimasu!" Lee sanoi iloisella äänellä ja alkoi kauhoa suuhunsa valtavaa annostaan puuroa etäisesti muistuttavaa mössöä, nimeltään Mahtavan Gain Ravitseva Ja Nälän Poissa Pitävä Tehoaamiainen (tai Naruton sanojen mukaan Mahtipontisen Gain Raastama Hengen Pois Ottava Tuhoaamiainen). Se oli todella tehokasta kyllä, se piti nälän poissa monta tuntia. Tai, saattoi sitä nälkä tulla, mutta Tehoaamiaisen jälkeen ei _pystynyt_ syömään mitään tunteihin. Se ei Leetä haitannut tippaakaan, sillä se oli treenausta! Häntä ei myöskään häirinnyt Tehoaamiaisen ulkonäkö tai maku, mikä ajoi Narutonkin pois. Jos Gai-sensei söi tätä, niin söisi Leekin! Sitä paitsi jos siihen laittoi tarpeeksi curryä, niin maku ei ollut hullumpi.

Syötyään ruokansa Lee laittoi astiat tiskialtaaseen ja pani merkille, että se alkoi jo vähitellen tulvia yli äyräiden. Astiatkin alkoivat olla pikku hiljaa lopussa, eli Leen pitäisi tiskata pian. Ehkä jo tänään. Poika värähti inhosta. Hän inhosi tiskausta. Siitä ei saanut edes treenausta millään tavalla: ei voinut tehdä nopeusennätyksiä, koska tiskit piti pestä huolella; ei voinut treenata kestävyyttä, koska tiskejä ei ollut sentään niin paljoa; ei voinut testailla reaktionopeutta, koska tiskit eivät yrittäneet karata tai hyökätä kimppuun; ei voinut kasvattaa edes lihasmassaa, koska tiskit eivät painaneet kovinkaan paljoa. Eli ei mitään hyötyä.

Lee kuitenkin antoi tiskien olla ainakin nyt, sillä hän oli menossa aamulenkille. 20 kertaa Konohan ympäri, eikä yhtään yli tai…

ooooo

20 kierrosta myöhemmin Lee hölkkäsi iloisin mielin kohti treenauspaikkaa. Aamulenkki piristi häntä aina, vaikka sen jälkeen olikin tiedossa yksin treenausta, koska Gai-sensei ja Tenten olivat kiireisiä ja Neji oli edelleen sairaalassa. Kaikki Konohassa olivat joko kiireisiä tai sairaalakuntoisia tätä nykyä. No, sehän siitä yleensä seuraa kun kylään hyökätään isommassa mittakaavassa. Lee ei silti antanut sen masentaa itseään, yksin treenatessa ei ainakaan tarvinnut pitää taukoja yhtään enempää kuin oli pakko.

Treenikentälle tullessaan Lee kuitenkin näki siellä jotain, mikä sai hänet vieläkin iloisemmaksi.

"Gaara! Eikö Tsunade-sama ole vielä antanut sinulle tehtävää tälle päivälle?" Lee tervehti iloisesti ja hölkkäsi puun juurella istuvan punapään vierelle. Gaara ei hievahtanutkaan, vilkaisi vain Leetä silmäkulmastaan ja keskittyi taas tuijottamaan edessään kasvavaa nurmikkoa. Lee käänsi katseensa ja vilkaisi kohtaa, mitä Gaara katsoi. Ei mitään muuta kuin tavallista nurmea. Vihreään pukeutunut poika käänsi katseensa takaisin Gaaraan ja katsoi tätä kysyvästi.

"… Kello ei ole kuuttakaan aamulla. Minusta tuntuu, ettei teidän Hokagenne ole vielä edes hereillä", Gaara vastasi hetkellisen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Lee virnisti nolona. Tottahan se oli, Tsunade-sama ei varmastikaan heräisi ennen kymmentä, ellei olisi hätätilanne tai jotain. Lee oli itse vain unohtanut kellonajan kun oli törmännyt täällä toiseenkin hereillä olevaan.

"Niin, aivan", Lee sanoi ja naurahti. Hän tuijotti Gaaraa mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan ja vilkaisi sen jälkeen tämän tuijottamaa kohtaa nurmikossa. Ei siinä edelleenkään mitään ollut.

"Ehm… Gaara? Saanko kysyä miksi tuijotat ruohikkoa?" Lee kysyi hämillään. Tai siis, pakkohan sille jokin syy oli olla, eikö? Lee harvoin teki mitään ilman syytä, ja kun tekikin, niin sille oli jokin syy! … hetkinen…

"…", Gaara vastasi. Tai eihän hän varsinaisesti mitään sanonut, mutta hiljaisuus oli erilainen. Ikään kuin hän olisi vastannut jotain. Lee ei vain osannut tulkita vastausta kovinkaan hyvin, mutta päätteli, että ehkei Gaara tahtonut vastata kysymykseen juuri nyt. Joten hän päätti kysyä toista asiaa.

"Oletko tekemässä mitään tärkeää?" Lee kysyi varovasti. Gaaraankin tuli jotain eloa, luultavasti Leen äänensävystä johtuen. Punapää käänsi katseensa Leehen päin ja tutkaili tätä ikään kuin etsien jotain. Lee hillitsi äkillisen halunsa tarkastaa ulkonäkönsä sen varalta, että jokin oli pielessä.

"… en", Gaara vastasi lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi. Tämän katse kuitenkin pysyi Leessä ja tämä tuntui selvästi tietävän, että Lee aikoi jatkaa aiheesta. Eli hän odotti, että Lee kysyisi seuraavan kysymyksensä. Gaaran hoksottimet olivat siis hyvin kohdallaan, hienoa!

"Tahtoisitko treenata kanssani?" Lee kysyi hymyillen leveästi. Olisi mahtavaa, jos Gaara suostuisi! Mikään ei syventänyt ystävyyttä paremmin kuin kunnon treenaus heti aamutuimaan!

Gaara katsoi Leetä hämmästyneenä. Tai, ainakin Lee oletti ilmeen olevan hämmästynyt. Jos sitä ilmeeksi pystyi kutsumaan. Kyllä Gaaran silmät ainakin laajenivat hitusen ja jokin tämän silmissä näytti hämmästyneeltä tai jopa hämmentyneeltä. Ilme kuitenkin kesti vain hetken, minkä jälkeen Gaaran silmät… ikään kuin sulkeutuivat. Tai siis, luomet eivät menneet kiinni, mutta silmät vain menivät sameiksi, niin kuin joku olisi sammuttanut ne.

"Sinä… tahdot treenata kanssani?" Gaara kysyi katsellen edelleen Leetä, vaikka tämän katse olikin hieman… poissa. Lee hämmentyi tästä hitusen. Tietääkseen hän oli ilmoittanut aika selkeästi haluavansa treenata Gaaran kanssa. Mikä siinä oli niin epäselvää?

"Niin, tahdon treenata kanssasi, Gaara-san", Lee kuitenkin vastasi iloisella äänellä. Entä tahdotko sinä treenata minun kanssani? Lee piti kysymyksen sisällään. Kyllä Gaara vastaisi itsekin. Niinhän?

"…", Gaara vastasi ja nousi ylös, silmät edelleen sammuneina. Lee ei tiennyt, oliko vastaus myöntävä vai kieltävä, mutta ilmeisesti se oli jompikumpi. Gaara käänsi selkänsä Leehen päin ja lähti kävelemään poispäin treenauspaikalta. Hän kuitenkin pysähtyi muutaman metrin päästä Leestä.

"Oletko varma? … etkö sinä pelkää?" Gaara kysyi selkä edelleen Leehen päin. Vihreään pukeutunut ninja oli erittäin hämmentynyt. Miksi Leen pitäisi pelätä? Tai siis, tämähän olisi vain tavallista treenausta, eivät he tosissaan taistelisi. Eihän Gaara häntä… tappaa yrittäisi, eihän?

"Olen varma. En minä pelkää, Gaara-san", Lee vastasi vakavalla äänellä. Samassa hän näki, kuinka Gaara hiekkaruukun korkki poksahti irti ja tipahti maahan, kierien sitten jonkin matkan päähän ruukusta ja sen kantajasta. Lee tunsi sydämensä hypähtävän, mutta se ollut pelkoa, se oli jännitystä. Ilmeisesti Gaara suostui!

Punapäinen hiekkaninja kääntyi katsomaan Leehen päin, kasvoillaan perus-Gaarailme. Hiekka valui ruukusta hiljakseen maahan ja kiertyi kehäksi Gaaran ympärille. Lopulta hiekkavirta lakkasi ja Gaara risti kätensä rinnalleen, jääden sitten seisomaan hievahtamatta paikalleen. Lee otti taisteluasentonsa ja virnisti leveästi.

"Yosh! Nyt lähtee!" hän sanoi riemukkaasti ja lähti ensin hitaalla juoksuvauhdilla Gaaraa kohti. Hän ei kuitenkaan iskenyt heti, vaan alkoi juosta punapään ympärillä keräten vauhtia, Tsunade-sama oli nimittäin kieltänyt äkilliset spurtit. Kun vauhtia oli tarpeeksi, Lee aloitti iskujen ja potkujen sarjan. Hiekka torjui joka ikisen iskun ilman minkäänlaista ongelmaa. Iski Lee sitten ylhäältä, alhaalta, edestä, takaa tai sivulta, hiekka oli aina estämässä.

Leen hypätessä kauemmas ilmapotkunsa jälkeen, hiekka alkoikin elää omaa elämäänsä. Hiekka syöksyi häntä kohti kuin suuri kunai. Lee väisti helposti, mutta bumerangin tapaan hiekka palasi takaisin, jolloin Leen täytyi väistää uudestaan. Kohta vihreään pukeutunut ninja juoksi ja hyppeli edes takaisin väistellen joka suunnalta lähestyviä hiekkahyökkäyksiä. Gaara puolestaan seisoi pääasiassa paikallaan, seuraten tapahtumia vain silmäkulmastaan. Välillä tämänkin kuitenkin täytyi kääntyä nähdäkseen, mitä teki.

Lee oli tiennyt valmiiksi, että Gaara olisi hyvä treenausvastus. Nyt hänen pitäisi vielä antaa Gaaralle jotain vastusta, eli pelkkä hiekan väistely ei riittäisi. Virnistäen Lee alkoi lähestyä Gaaraa ja ensimmäisen tilaisuuden tullen hän syöksyi kohti punapäätä. Hän iski Konoha Senpuunsa Gaaran hiekkamuuriin ja vetäytyi taas kauemmas väistellen joka puolelta iskevää hiekkaa. Hän kuitenkin ehti nähdä, kuinka Gaara kääntyi katsomaan hänen suuntaansa. Isku oli siis sentään jollain asteella yllättänyt hiekkaninjan.

Hiekan epämääräiseen, mutta silti jollain tasolla aavistettavaan hyökkäysrytmiin totuttuaan alkoi Lee saada kokoajan enemmän tilaisuuksia hyökätä kohti Gaaraa itseään. Gaara tuntui myös huomanneen sen, sillä hetken päästä hiekkaa tuli lisää ja hyökkäystahti koveni. Lee onnistui silti päihittämään senkin ajan kanssa, jolloin Gaaran täytyi taas kiristää tahtia. Pian Leen onnistui päästä Gaaran hiekkamuurinkin läpi, vaikkei hän ninjaan itseensä osunutkaan. Gaaran täytyi siis suojamuuristaan huolimatta väistellä fyysisesti Leen iskuja.

Ottelu kuitenkin päättyi yllättäen kun Leen ei onnistunut väistää erästä hiekkakunaita, joka takertui hänen jalkaansa heti osuttuaan. Se toi Leen liikkeisiin epätasapainoin, jonka vuoksi hyvin pian hän huomasi olevansa päätä lukuun ottamatta kokonaan hiekan syleilyssä. Koska kyse oli vain harjoitusottelusta, joka sen puoleen saattoi jo mennä Tsunade-saman "Lee, tätä et saa tehdä"-listan puolelle, Lee ei rimpuillut vastaan, vaan ikään kuin luovutti. Tai, eihän hän tietenkään luovuttanut, vaan antoi vain ottelun päättyä ansaitusti Gaaran hyväksi!

"Huh, eiköhän se ole siinä", Lee huohotti hengästyneenä ja katsoi odottavasti Gaaraan päin. Hiekkaninja oli kääntynyt katsomaan "saalistaan" ja tarkkailikin tätä silmä kovana. Myös Gaara näytti jokseenkin hengästyneeltä, minkä vuoksi Lee oli erittäin ylpeä itsestään. Gaara ei kuitenkaan antanut hiekan hellittää, vaan käveli lähemmäs ja katseli Leetä kasvoillaan mitään paljastava ilme.

Lee aikoi ensin huomauttaa Gaaralle, että hänet voisi hyvin jo päästää hiekasta, että ottelu oli jo ohi, mutta jokin vaisto esti häntä. Niinpä Lee vain katseli takaisin ja odotti hiljaa. Hetken päästä hiekan ote hellittikin, jolloin Lee pääsi seisomaan tukevalle maalle. Hän katsoi, kuinka hiekka palasi takaisin Gaaran selässään kantamaan ruukkuun ja vei korkin perässään kiinni. Gaara itse puolestaan seisoi edelleen paikallaan ja katseli Leetä päästä varpaisiin mietteliäänä.

"Yosh! Se oli hieno ottelu, Gaara-san", Lee sanoi iloisella äänellä rikkoakseen hiljaisuuden, joka oli jostain Leelle tuntemattomasta syystä alkanut tuntua painostavalta. Tai oikeastaan Lee tiesi kyllä miksi se tuntui siltä. Jos "keskustelun" toinen osapuoli oli vain ihan hiljaa ja tuijotti, niin oliko se ihmekään jos hiljaisuus oli hieman epämukava.

Gaaran katse siirtyi Leen silmiin, jolloin he tuijottivat toisiaan hetken aikaa. Sitten Gaara nyökkäsi ja Lee kuvitteli nähneensä hymyn tapaisen. Ei hänen huulillaan, mutta silmissään. Leen sydän hypähti ilosta. Hän oli saanut Gaaran iloiseksi!

"Gaara-san, haluaisitko tulla kanssani syömään jotain näin ottelun jälkeen?" Lee kysyi hyväntuulisena huomatessaan olevansa hitusen nälkäinen. Aamiaisesta huolimatta. Tai ei aamiaisessa mitään vikaa tietenkään ollut, mutta tavallisesti hänellä ei ollut vielä tähän aikaan nälkä. Se nyt saattoi johtua siitä, että hänellä ei ollut pitkään aikaan ollut kunnollista harjoitusottelua kenenkään kanssa vielä tähän aikaan.

Gaara vilkaisi Leetä ja pudisti sitten päätään. Lee avasi suunsa aikeissa vastata jotakuinkin 'Hienoa! Mitä tahtoisit syödä?' kun hän samalla sekunnilla sisäisti, että Gaaran vastaus olikin kieltävä. Lee sulki suunsa hämmentyneenä, ei hän nimittäin ollut odottanut kieltävää vastausta.

"Tuletko, jos minä tarjoan? Kun sinähän voititkin, niin sehän olisi vain reilua, että minä tarjoaisin", Lee kysyi toiveikkaana. Ei hän sentään ensimmäisellä kerralla luovuttaisi! Gaara kuitenkin pudisti taas päätään edes harkitsematta asiaa.

"Mikset? Onko sinulla parempaa tekemistä?" Lee ei luovuttaisi vielä toisellakaan kerralla! Gaara mulkaisi Leetä ja kääntyi sitten tästä poispäin. Ilmeisesti kolmas kerta oli liikaa tässä tapauksessa. Leen hyvä tuuli haihtui, muttei sentään kadonnut kokonaan.

"Hyvä on, menen sitten yksin. Nähdään myöhemmin, Gaara-san", Lee sanoi ja lähti kävelemään pois punapäätä häiritsemästä.

ooooo

Leen askelten vaipuessa kuulumattomiin, Gaara kääntyi katsomaan siihen suuntaan, johon Lee oli mennyt. Hiekkaninjan ilme oli mietteliäs.


	3. Nejiä katsomassa

**Simple**

Lee istui mietteliäänä sushi-ravintolassa ja siirteli syömäpuikoillaan raakoja kalamöykkyjään lautasen reunalta toiselle. Hän pohti Gaaran käytöstä heidän oikein onnistuneen harjoitteluottelunsa päätyttyä. Miksi tämä oli kieltäytynyt kutsusta tulla ruokaseuraksi? Etenkin kun Lee oli luvannut tarjotakin, yleensä sillä sai kenet hyvänsä mukaan. Sakura-san ainakin tuli jos Lee lupasi tarjota, eikä tytöllä ollut varsinaisesti mitään menoja. Ja se nyt ainakin todisti jotain. Ei niin, että Lee epäilisi sitä, etteikö Kaunis Sakura-san vielä rakastaisi häntä takaisin, mutta ainakin tämä oli vaikeasti tavoiteltava suurimman osan aikaa ja oli hankalaa saada tätä mukaan minnekään. Joten jos Sakura-san suostui johonkin, niin se oli aikalailla merkki siitä, että kuka hyvänsä suostuisi.

Kesken Leen aatosten sushi-pallo lipsahti hänen syömäpuikoistaan ja lähti tippumaan kovaa vauhtia kohti lattiaa yrittäen varastaa hänen huomionsa. Lentävän sushin nopeus ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään Rock Leen nopeuteen nähden, joten pian kyseinen ruokapala oli turvallisesti lautasen reunalla ja Lee takaisin aatoksissaan. Sushi oli kuitenkin jollain omituisella tavalla onnistunut tuomaan Leelle uuden ajattelutavan hänen kovasti miettimäänsä asiaan.

"Hmm…" Lee mutisi ja tökki hieman liiskaantunutta karkulaista syömäpuikolla. Ehkä Gaara vain oli erilainen kuin muut. Kovasti erilainen. Muttei tietenkään huonossa mielessä. Ehkä tämä oikeasti tarvitsi aikaa tottua Leehen ja ajatukseen siitä, että tämä tahtoi olla Gaaran ystävä. Nejilläkin oli mennyt aikansa, joskin tämä silti oli syönyt Leen kustannuksella monesti jo heidän kauniin ystävyytensä alkuvaiheessa. Mutta olihan Lee jo aiemmin todennut, että Gaara oli Nejiäkin sulkeutuneempi, joten ehkä se päti tässäkin asiassa. Tai pikemminkin etenkin tässä asiassa.

Ehkä Leen pitäisi edetä siis hitaammin, kuin mitä Aikomus oli ollut. Ehkä hänen pitäisi antaa epävarman Gaaran todella tottua hänen seuraansa ilman, että hän tyrkytti sitä enemmän kuin tarpeellista. Joten ehkä satunnaiset ottelut ja pienet juttutuokiot olisivat tarpeeksi näin aluksi. Sitten kun Gaara tottuisi asianlaitaan, niin Lee voisi kutsua tämän uudestaan ruokaseurakseen.

Asia kuulosti ja vaikutti aika monimutkaiselta ja hankalalta, mutta tosiasiassa se oli hyvin yksinkertaista. Sitä paitsi… se oli vain uusi Haaste Leelle! Yosh!

ooooo

Hiukan myöhemmin Lee käveli Konohan katuja pitkin tyypillisin joustavin askelin. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt mitä nyt tekisi, joten hän päätti mennä Tsunade-saman puheille kyselemään, josko hän saisi jonkin helpon tehtävän hoidettavakseen. Tai siis, mikäli Hokage ei ollut kovin kiireinen, sillä jos tämä oli kiireinen, niin ei Lee häntä menisi häiritsemään omilla turhanpäiväisillä kyselyillään.

"Toivottavasti hän ei ole kiireinen", Lee mutisi. Olisi ikävää jos Tsunade-sama olisi kiireinen, koska ensinnäkin Hokage inhosi kiireellisiä päiviä, sillä tämä oli enemmänkin lekottelijatyyppiä, vaikka eihän sekään huono asia ollut! Toisinnakin Lee ei yhtään tiennyt mitä tekisi, jollei Tsunade-sama keksisi hänelle tekemistä. Vaikka voisihan hän tietenkin mennä treenaamaan…

"Lee!" kuului Tentenin iloinen ääni hänen takaansa. Lee pysähtyi ja kääntyi ympäri, jolloin näki ruskeahiuksisen tytön juoksevan hymy kasvoillaan hänen luokseen.

"Löysitkö Gaaran?" Tenten kysyi hymyillen uteliaasti. Lee nyökkäsi iloisesti ja huomasi siinä samalla, että tytöllä oli käsissään pieni paketti. Hän oli juuri kysymäisillään asiasta, kun Tenten jatkoikin puhumista.

"Hienoa! No miten meni? Joko olette Gaaran kanssa 'ikuisia sydänystäviä'?" Tenten kysyi huvittuneella äänensävyllä. Lee ei oikein tiennyt mitä tuosta sävystä ajatella, joten hän sivuutti sen.

"Hyvin meni! Törmäsiin häneen eilen illalla ja saatoin hänet kotiinsa, jonne hän olikin ollut Tsunade-saman luona kysymässä tietä kun Temari ja Kankurou olivat unohtaneet kertoa hänelle heidän osoitteensa! Olivatkohan hänen sisaruksensa olleet jotenkin kiireisiä tai muuta vastaavaa kun olivat unohtaneet Gaara-sanin? Aika ikävää sellainen…" Lee kertoi miettien nyt tarkemmin heidän eilistä kohtaamistaan. Hänen pitäisi kyllä kysyä asiasta Gaaralta… Tai ei! Ehkä oli parempi jättää kysymättä, sillä Gaarahan saattaisi nolostua siitä!

"Hieno homma", Tenten sanoi epävarmasti, ilmeisesti itsekin miettien Temarin ja Kankuroun ikävää hetkellistä dementiaa.

"Törmäsin häneen myös tänään aamulla! Hän oli harjoittelukentällä kun tulin sinne harjoittelemaan ja sitten me otimme pienen matsin! Älä muuten kerro siitä Tsunade-samalle, hän ei luultavasti pitäisi siitä", Lee sanoi raapien nolona päätään. Tuntui Väärältä salata asioita heidän hienolta Hokageltaan, mutta Lee piti tästä enemmän silloin kuin tämä ei ollut vihainen, samoin kuin hän piti jaloistaan enemmän ehjinä.

"Älä huoli Lee, en kerro", Tenten sanoi naurahtaen heleästi. Leen mieliala parani heti takaisin normaalitasolle, jolloin hän myös muisti paketin, jota Tenten kantoi mukanaan.

"Tenten, mikä tuo paketti on?" Lee kysyi mietteliäänä ja osoitti sormellaan ruskeaan pakkauspaperiin kiedottua pientä kääröä Tentenin käsissä. Tyttö vilkaisi Leetä ja sen jälkeen pakettia.

"Vien tämän Nejille sairaalaan. Hän ei pääse sieltä ainakaan viikkoon pois, joten ajattelin piristää häntä hieman lahjalla", Tenten sanoi iloisesti ja kohotti pakettia hitusen, näyttämättä kuitenkaan sen sisältöä. Lee virnisti leveästi.

"Hieno idea, Tenten! Voinko minä tulla mukaasi?" Lee kysyi ajatellen, että voisi yhtä hyvin häiritä Tsunade-samaa hieman myöhemminkin. Tenten nyökkäsi hymyillen.

ooooo

"Neji?" Tenten huikkasi kurkatessaan sisään Nejin sairaalahuoneen ovenraosta. Mustahiuksinen poika käänsi katseensa ovelle päin ja nyökkäsi, jolloin Tenten astui sisään ja veti Leen perässään.

"Huomenta, Neji!" Lee sanoi energisesti ja loikkasi Nejin sängyn viereen. Hän katseli tiimitoveriaan päästä varpaisiin. Ei tämä enää näyttänyt yhtään niin pahalta kuin edellisenä päivänä! Se tosin ei ollut kovin vaikeaa, sillä Neji oli ollut suunnilleen kuoleman kielissä silloin. Mutta Neji näytti varsin terveeltä jo nyt, etenkin kun otti tuon viimeksi mainitun seikan huomioon.

"Tenten, Lee", Neji vastasi ja hymyili ihan hitusen. Hän kohottautui istumaan vuoteessaan ja värähti kivusta. Lee näki, että selvästi ainakin olkapään haava oli vielä aika arka. Tai siis, pakkohan sen oli olla, sillä Neji ei aivan vähästä hätkähtänyt!

Tenten istuutui Nejin sängyn laidalle ja hymyili aurinkoisesti. Lee vilkaisi ympärilleen ja näki tuolin huoneen toisessa päässä. Hän asteli sen luokse ja kantoi sen sitten Nejin sängyn viereen samalle puolelle, millä Tenten istui. Hän asetti sen vähän matkan päähän sängystä ja istuutui siihen.

"Miten voit, Neji?" Lee kysyi vakavana. Hajamielisesti hän nyki vasemman jalkansa säärystintä ylemmäs samalla, kun katseli Nejiä ja Tenteniä. Neji tuhahti ja vilkaisi Leen jalkaa, nostaen samalla toista kulmaansa.

"Olosuhteisiin nähden hyvin. Ja sinuna en nykisi tuota säärystintä enää ylemmäs", Neji vastasi sarkastisesti. Lee kuitenkin tiesi, että sarkasmin alle kätkeytyi itse asiassa huoli, mikä lämmitti Leen sydäntä. Vaikka Neji kuinka yritti esittää välinpitämätöntä, niin tästä silti huomasi, milloin tämä ei sitä itse asiassa ollut. Chuunin-kokeiden jälkeen sen huomasi entistä paremmin, sillä Neji tuntui piilottelevan sitä vähemmän. Ja se oli Naruto-kunin ansiota!

"Neji, minä toin sinulle jotain", Tenten sanoi, naurahtaen vähän. Ilmiselvästi tyttö tiesi, missä mennään. Tietenkin tiesi! Tenten oli erittäin fiksu!

Neji käänsi katseensa Tentenin suuntaan kohottaen kysyvästi kulmakarvaansa. Tenten hykerteli ja ojensi tuomansa paketin Nejille, joka otti sen vastaan mitään sanomatta. Lee nojasi lähemmäs, sillä hän halusi nähdä, mitä Tenten oli hankkinut.

Neji avasi paketin, josta paljastui pitkä musta kangasnauha. Hitai-aten nauha. Nejin huulet kaartuivat huvittuneeseen hymyyn.

"Kiitos, Tenten. Tulee tarpeeseen, Kidoumarulla oli nimittäin jotain minua, tai ainakin hitai-ateani vastaan", Neji sanoi ja päästi pienen naurahduksen karkaamaan huuliltaan. Lee räpäytti silmiään kummastuneena. Nyt oli jotain, mitä hän ei ihan ymmärtänyt. Neji selvästi huomasi tämän, sillä hän nyökkäsi sängyn vieressä olevan pöydän suuntaan. Lee käänsi katseensa ja huomasi pöydällä Nejin otsasuojuksen. Hän ojensi kätensä ja nosti esineen. Lee tarkasteli sitä ja huomasi, että metalliosassa oli vain muutamia ikäviä naarmuja, mutta kangasosa taas oli riekaleinen ja siinä oli veritahroja, jotka eivät olleet ilmeisesti lähteneet pesemälläkään.

Lee katseli esinettä vielä hetken aikaa, kunnes ojensi sen Nejille. Hyuuga laski käsissään olleen uuden nauhan sängylle ja otti hitai-atensa vastaan. Hän näpräsi hetken aikaa sen kanssa, kunnes sai vanhan kankaan irti ja laittoi uuden tilalle. Hän tarkasteli esinettä ja ojensi sen sitten Leelle, joka laski sen pöydälle.

"Kiitos", Neji sanoi ja nyökkäsi, pyöritellen samalla vanhaa ja rispaantunutta nauhaa käsissään. Tenten hymyili ja otti nauhan pois Nejiltä, työntäen sen sitten taskuunsa.

"Ole hyvä", tyttö sanoi naurahtaen. Lee ei voinut kuin hymyillä onnellisena. Oli se niin mukavaa kun koko tiimi oli kunnossa ja he pystyivät olemaan toistensa seurassa, toistaiseksi ilman isompia murheita.

"Mitä teille kuuluu?" Neji kysyi hetkellisen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Lee oli jo avata suunsa vastatakseen, mutta kääntyi sitten katsomaan Tenteniä, antaakseen tämän vastata ensin jos tämä halusi. Tenten vain nyökkäsi Leelle, antaen tälle puheenvuoron.

"Hyvää! Arvaa mitä Neji! Minä tein eilen Päätöksen!" Lee kertoi innoissaan ja hymyili leveästi Nejin suuntaan. Hyuuga hymähti huvittuneesti.

"No minkä?" hän kysyi ja siirtyi takaisin makuulleen, ottaen mukavan asennon.

"Minä aion saada Gaara-sanista hyvän ystävän!" Lee julisti ja kohotti nyrkkinsä voitokkaasti ilmaan. Hän kuuli Tentenin hihittävän taustalla, muttei kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota. Sen sijaan hän katsoi odottavasti Nejiä.

Neji katsoi häntä hieman typertyneenä. Tämä räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa ja sitten virnisti hitusen pilkallisesti, mutta vain hitusen.

"Selvä. Onnea yritykselle. Mistä sinä yleensä keksit ryhtyä tuollaiseen?" tämä kysyi ja tuhahti. Leen virne vain leveni.

"Sinä et ole varmaan vielä kuullutkaan, mutta minä taistelin Gaara-sanin kanssa yhdessä Kimimaroa vastaan! Kimimaro oli siis Orochimarun kätyri, jolla oli Kekkei Genkai, joka…" Lee kertoi, huitoen villisti käsillään ilmaa koko kertomuksen ajan. Neji kuunteli kärsivällisesti Leen tarinaa ja nyökkäili aina välillä Leen mieliksi. Tenten kuunteli tarkkaavaisesti ja sopivissa kohdissa haukkoi henkeään tai kysyi, mitä sitten tapahtui, vaikka olikin kuullut kertomuksen jo kerran aikaisemmin.

"… ja niin minä päätin, että koska Gaara-san oli kerran minulle avautunut taistelun päätyttyä, niin minä voisin kuunnella useamminkin ja olla hänen ystävänsä, joita hänellä ei taida liikaa olla", Lee lopulta sai päätettyä kertomuksensa. Hän virnuili iloisesti ja katsoi vuoroin Nejiä ja vuoroin Tenteniä.

"… Gaara ei tiedä tästä vielä?" Neji kysyi hetkellisen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Lee avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta Tenten ehti ensin.

"Tietää tavallaan. Lee on jo pannut suunnitelmansa täytäntöön ja puhunut Gaaran kanssa! Hän eilen saattoi tämän kotiin Tsunade-saman luota ja tänään aamulla he ottivat harjoitusottelun!" Tenten kertoi jännittyneellä äänellä, ikään kuin he olisivat edelleen akatemialaisia ja kuiskisivat jonkun ihastuksesta. Neji nosti toista kulmakarvaansa.

"Ottelun? Lee, Tsunade-sama teloittaa sinut aamunkoitteessa jos saa tietää", Neji sanoi vakavana. Lee hihitti ja hänen poskilleen nousi puna, joka on tuttu näky pikkulapsilla, jotka tekevät jotain, mitä ei saisi tehdä ja ovat siitä lähinnä jännittyneitä ja innoissaan.

"No sittenhän hänelle ei parane kertoa, eikö niin?" Lee kysyi ja virnuili kuin salaliittolainen, tehden sitten patentoidun Hyvä Tyyppi-poseerauksen. Tenten hihitti jännittyneenä ja nosti peukalonsa ilmaan myöntymisen merkiksi. Molemmat katsoivat odottavasti Nejiä, joka katsoi vakavana takaisin, kunnes huokaisi ja päästi huuliltaan pienen alistuvaisen naurahduksen. Hän nosti katseensa ja hymyili vinosti heille, kunnes nosti peukalonsa ilmaan samalla tapaa kuin Tenten.

Yosh, Lee oli niin onnellinen, että hänellä oli tällaisia ystäviä!


End file.
